Only Looking for an Excuse!
by Mevv
Summary: After a few trips to St Mungo’s, a masked charity ball and a painful fist fight, Hermione manages to find the reason for Draco’s excuses…One-shot. R


**After a few trips to St Mungo's, a masked charity ball and a painful fist fight, Hermione manages to find the reason for Draco's excuses…**

**Only Looking for an Excuse!**

Hermione Granger apparated at her usual spot; the alleyway next to St Mungo's Hospital and dusted off her clothes. Entering the disguised building, Hermione handed her wand over at reception.

"Morning Healer Granger." The receptionist, a bubbly young witch, greeted her.

"Good morning Suzie. How did your appointment go yesterday?" Hermione asked as Suzie handed her wand, her name tag and a lab coat back and signed her in.

"I found out I'm pregnant." Suzie gushed happily.

"Oh congratulations Suze!" Hermione leaned over the desk and hugged the young girl.

"Thank you Healer. Oh before you go, you already have a patient waiting for you, he doesn't have an appointment but he was hurt and wanted to be seen by only you. Oh and the floo's are working now."

"Good! Now when did he arrive?"

"A few minutes ago."

"Okay. Thanks Suzie."

Hermione collected her things off the desk and made her way to the elevator, pressing the button that led to her office on the 3rd floor.

Stepping out, Hermione walked down the hallway, greeting a few people, patients and Healers, along the way.

Opening the door to her office, she gasped as she saw the sight before her. Dropping her belongings on the nearest chair she rushed over to the young man that was sitting on the bed.

"How on earth did you do that?" she touched the side of his head where a deep gash was dripping blood. Taking her wand, she muttered a spell that cleaned the blood up, leaving a raw cut.

"_Sello._" She muttered as the cut sealed up, leaving a few stitches. She brushed the blonde hair from his eyes, and gave him a funny look.

"Malfoy how did you get that?" He didn't her eyes. Instead, he looked interestingly at his shoes.

"Auror training. The stupid git couldn't aim properly." He said sheepishly.

"You could have healed it yourself you know or by another healer."

"Well you're the best healer here and Malfoys deserve the best." He shrugged casually, a smirk on his face.

"Whatever. Anyway, leave, I've got a meeting in five minutes."

_A week later…_

"Bloody hell Malfoy you can't be hurt again?" He shrugged again, as Hermione took his painful hand and muttered the same spell as last time.

"You seriously need to be careful." She bandaged his hand up, as the cut was too deep in for it to seal quickly.

"Thank you. Though you should be lucky, I'm a very good patient." He grinned at her earning him a playful smack.

"So what happened this time?"

"Erm…I was handling a beaker of a sample potion when it slipped, cutting me through." He said after a few moments.

"Okay. Let's hope I don't have to see you here again."

"Aw, granger, I enjoy these small get togethers in your office!" he smirked at her, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Get out! I'll see you at the dance tonight."

"Yeah, yeah!" he said as he left.

_Later that evening…_

"Ginny! Come on! You're taking too long in the bath!" Hermione shouted from their shared living room of their spaced out two-bedroom flat.

They were getting ready for the Annual St Mungos Charity Ball. And this year it was a masked ball.

Walking into her bedroom, Hermione took her wand and magically dried her hair, her curls bouncing on her shoulders. Tying them up in low bun, she clipped it back, letting a few curls free.

She covered her eyes with a subtle layer of golden dust, and edging her eyes with dark green eyeliner, making it stand out. She put a layer of mascara and a golden brown blush on her cheeks. Her lips were a lush golden brown, not too dark but not too pasty.

As soon as she finished, Ginny came in wrapped in a silk gown. Her long red hair was straight, with curly flicks at the bottom giving it a slight volume. Her make-up was also done, a little heavy on the eye though it looked good. Not over done.

"Wow! Go put your dress on." Ginny exclaimed as she too went to her room and took out her dress.

Hermione removed the plastic cover from her dress; a shimmered gold, floor length and sleeveless gown.

The hem of the bodice was covered in dark green stones and so was the bottom hem. A thin band of stones also separated the bodice and the skirt. To finish the whole look off, she put on a pair of green high heels and a pair of green earrings.

Looking in the mirror Hermione knew she looked gorgeous.

"You look gorgeous, Hermione."

Hermione turned around and saw that Ginny looked fantastic. She always did. In a short black dress, with a yellow belt, Ginny looked great.

"Come on, we've still got ten minutes till the others get here." They both made their way into the living room and Ginny poured them both a glass of wine.

"So, anything interesting happen today at work?" Ginny was always asking about anything interesting. She always felt that her workplace was seemingly boring.

"Not really though now that I think about it, I've seen Malfoy twice in a week. I feel that's odd. He's never the clumsy type." Hermione pondered taking a sip of her drink.

"Really?"

"Yeah he got hurt during training one time and the next he cut himself whilst handling a potion."

"That's odd. Harry hasn't mentioned anything about any Auror training, neither has Ron."

Before Hermione could question the matter further, there was knock on the door. Both girls stood up and smoothed their dresses down.

"Ready to go?" Harry said when they opened the door. Harry and Ron were both wearing black robes. Walking in, they took in the beauty of the two girls.

"You both look fantastic." Both boys said in unison as they stepped forward and kissed them both on the cheeks.

Moments later they apparated outside the city Grande Hall, people were entering in beautiful dresses, suits and robes. Everyone was dressed their best.

The foursome entered the hall, which was decorated in lights and soft cream curtain sheets were warped on elegantly, the lights wrapped around them. There were candles lit and place around the ballroom.

"This place looks great."

Minutes later, Hermione felt someone tap her bare shoulder. Turning around, Hermione's breath hitched in her throat.

"Malfoy, hi. You look…" to be honest Hermione couldn't find the perfect word to describe him. He was wearing emerald robes, buttoned to his chest, revealing a small amount of toned muscle.

"Gorgeous, extravagant…"

"Well yes." Hermione said, honestly.

"You don't look to bad yourself." He said, lying to her. He believed that she looked the most beautiful out of the whole ballroom. He winked at her before leaving her gaping like a fish.

"Oh the nerve of him."

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that Malfoy fancies you and that maybe even you like him." Ginny whispered in her ear knowingly.

"Oh be quiet, that's absolute rubbish." Hermione whispered back.

"Can I have everyone's attention? Thank you. Now as this is a masked ball, everyone is assigned to a mask and a partner. Now if the ladies could come to the front and take their masks." The Minister said excitedly.

With equally excitement, Hermione and Ginny walked to front and looked for their names, picking up their masks.

"And if the men could come and collect their numbers. Now the rule is that the women have numbers on their masks, all you have to do is match the number to that man. Is that clear, now you have to get to know each other so good luck." The Minister declared before taking a seat and looking at the nervous people around the room.

"Okay, number 23; I hope I don't get some weirdo or perv. Oh wait look, no he's not that bad. I think I've seen him before. Well only one way to find out. Have fun!" Ginny shouted before walking up to the brown haired man who had a 23 stuck to the front of his robes.

Hermione anxiously looked around the room for her own number. 12, not a very lucky number Hermione thought. Spotting the number, finally on someone's back, she nervously walked up to them.

Tapping him on the shoulder, the man turned around and Hermione's eyes widened. It was Jordon Taylor. She knew him perfectly well. He was known as what Ginny loved to call him, a manwhore.

He knew how to charm a girl and he always got what he wanted. Basically he had quite a history when it came to the females. Swallowing, she put on her bravest smile.

"Hi, I'm Hermione." She held out her hand for him to shake but he gave a smile that showed his full teeth, glistening white, and kissed her hand.

"I know who you are…the most beautiful women in the room!" He whispered in her ear, his breath ticklish and his teeth glistening, as if from a toothpaste advert.

_He certainly is a charmer._

Jordan took her by the hand and led her to the middle of the ballroom, spinning her around so that she was face to face with him, their bodies too close for comfort.

"Let's dance." Jordan pulled her even closer, placing his arm around her lower back. He held on tight, as if she would let got.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, she looked around the room for anyone, anyone who can get her out of this situation, but they were all busy.

Ginny was laughing flirtiously with her man, Harry being forced a drink by a short old women who was wearing too much jewellery and Ron was no where in sight.

Just her luck; no her bad luck. Just when she needed someone, there was no one available. Hermione being oblivious to the obvious didn't notice the young man staring at her not too far away.

--

"Why don't we step outside for a bit, it's getting rather warm I here?"

Reluctantly, Hermione followed Jordon to the enclosed balcony. After a lot of twirls, numerous dips and frequent flirting moments Hermione was quiet tired, but Jordan, having the ego the size of Canada, just went on and on about himself, himself and himself.

He was now standing behind her, too close, touching her up, feeling it up and down, and stroking it. Her back to him, he began kissing her softly on her shoulders, moving up to her collarbone.

Feeling uneasy, Hermione tried to move away but he was holding on to her tightly making it hard for her to escape.

"Please let me go." Hermione whispered her voice barley audible and strangled.

But he paid no heed; he pushed her against the wall, blocking her. He forced his lips onto hers, kissing her roughly.

"You're dangerous for men." He said to her as he pulled her away, touching her swollen lips.

"Please leave me." Hermione tried pushing him away but he was too strong.

"There's no point in trying darling, I'm not letting you escape. I've got you just where I want you." He chuckled pushing himself onto her and closing any space between them.

Hermione cried but it only came out as a strangled sob. _Why me?_ Hermione tried with all her might to push him away, at the time hoping for someone, anyone, to walk through the closed doors.

Closing her eyes, letting the tears fall, she prayed hard, hoping to hear something else apart from the moans of pleasure caused by her.

And she did, even though it was few moments later but she heard him nonetheless.

The voice of an angel, her saviour, her knight in shining armour. His voice sweet but with rough edge to it.

"Let her go." The voice sounded familiar but she didn't open her eyes, afraid of what could happen.

"How about you leave so I can continue with what I was doing?" Jordan's voice drifted in, being all smart and cocky.

But the next thing she heard wasn't smart or cocky, or even sweet. But it was that of a fist colliding with a jaw. And then again. Still not opening her eyes, Hermione listened to cracks and whacks and then of the door being slammed.

Seconds later she felt warm arms around her and she knew it wasn't Jordan. Opening her eyes, she saw his blonde hair tangled with blood, a huge cut on his bottom lip and a fresh purple bruise forming on his perfect right cheekbone.

"Oh my God, look at your face." She whispered, touching the bruised area and earning a wince.

"Yeah I do admit, I've looked better." He smiled but once again winced in pain.

"Come on let's get you sorted out." She bravely stood up and helped him up, not that he was in need of any help. At times like this it was just easier to let Hermione brave it up herself.

With a pop the apparated away from the distress and with another pop they arrived in the room they were both very familiar with. For Hermione it was work for Draco, well it was only an excuse.

She sat him down on the bed and whisked her wand from the strap of her sandal, realising that she could have used it for safety and cursed herself for forgetting.

Healing the bruised lip and eye and removing the dried blood from his hair and face with water and a small sponge, she looked him in the eye.

"Thank you." She whispered. Draco nodded.

"Are you okay?" He whispered. Hermione nodded.

Walking to the other end of the room and emptying the water, Hermione turned her attention to Draco, and smirked. She slowly walked to up to him, standing only an arms length away.

"You don't have to hurt yourself to talk to me." She smirked.

About to walk away, Draco pulled her towards him and whispered in her ear before holding onto her tightly.

"You really are the smartest with of our time!"

**A/N: So what do you think? It came to me whilst watching television so I hope you like it!! Review and let e know what you think! Also, check out my other stories!**

**Mev x**


End file.
